Since laminated glass generally generates only a small amount of scattering glass fragments even when subjected to external impact and broken, laminated glass is excellent in safety. As such, the laminated glass is widely used for automobiles, railway vehicles, aircraft, ships, buildings, and the like. The laminated glass is produced by sandwiching an interlayer film for laminated glass between a pair of glass plates.
Moreover, as the laminated glass used for automobiles, a head-up display (HUD) has been known. In the HUD, on the windshield of an automobile, measured information such as the speed which is traveling data of the automobile and the like can be displayed.
In the HUD, there is a problem that the measured information displayed on the windshield is doubly observed.
In order to suppress double images, a wedge-shaped interlayer film has been used. The following Patent Document 1 discloses a sheet of laminated glass in which a wedge-shaped interlayer film having a prescribed wedge angle is sandwiched between a pair of glass plates. In such a sheet of laminated glass, by the adjustment of the wedge angle of the interlayer film, a display of measured information reflected by one glass plate and a display of measured information reflected by the other glass plate can be focused into one point to make an image in the visual field of a driver. As such, the display of measured information is hard to be observed doubly and the visibility of a driver is hard to be hindered.